


Study Break

by Azayshathesuccubus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Studying, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus
Summary: Midterms have you extremely stressed so one of the brothers figures out how to help you relax
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy this, I know the whole study break thing is used a lot but I really liked this idea and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. Let me know if you would like to see chapters for all of the brothers!

You roll your eyes as Mammon lets out another loud sigh from where he’s lounging on your bed. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me study?” You give him a pointed look from where you sit at your desk. Mammon shrugs as he closes the book that has been uselessly sitting open next to him for about half an hour now. He gets up from your bed and walks over to you. 

“Ya probably should take a break. I can give ya a good distraction.” He wiggles his eyebrows at his implications and you just sigh, feeling overwhelmed by your studying. “I don’t have time for a distraction. I have to study, much like you should be, or do you enjoy the idea of Lucifer torturing you for failing your exams?” You glare up at the demon who simply scoffs.

“C’mon, a break is just what ya need.” He gently grabs one of your hands and tugs lightly. You let out a small sigh as you pull your hand back from him, “Mammon, I really can’t take a break now, I’ll never work on this if I stop.” Mammon’s face drops to that of disappointment and it breaks your heart so you quickly add, “I’ll take a break soon, don’t worry. Give me twenty more minutes, okay?” He grins and nods his approval. “Okay, I’m gonna listen to music so you don’t distract me before twenty minutes is up.” You grab some headphones and turn on your music as you study.

After about fifteen minutes, you let out a squeal and jump back as something touches your thigh. Your eyes widen as you see Mammon half under the desk with a shit eating grin on his face. You pull your headphones out as his hands creep up under your skirt. “Mammon! What the hell?” 

“What’s wrong, doll? I just figured I could give you some motivation to hurry up with your studying.” He runs a finger over your clothed core and a small moan escapes your throat. His grin turns to a smirk at the sound. You clear your throat, “I-I told you twenty minutes.”

Mammon takes a small nip at your thigh and you let out a whine. “Consider it incentive to hurry up.” He then trails his tongue up your thigh to your core. You let out a little whimper at the feeling. You’re finding it harder and harder to tell him no. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of your panties and your hips lift up on their own accord. You hear a chuckle from the demon beneath you. 

Once he has your panties off he gives a slow swipe of his tongue over your core. You let out a small moan but try and focus back on your studying. You let out a squeak and squeeze your eyes shut as Mammon grazes his teeth over your clit. He starts flicking his tongue over your clit slowly and slips a finger into you. “M-Mammon,” you whine. “I-I need to f-finish studying.” He adds another finger as he pulls back from your clit.

“Do ya really wanna finish studying,” He cocks an eyebrow at you. “Or would ya rather have some fun?” Just as he asks, he curls his fingers up and hits a spot inside you that has you seeing stars. You buck your hips against his hand and moan loudly. “Come on, doll, just say yes.” He gives a small swipe of his tongue over your clit.   
“M-Mammon,” you say breathlessly. “I-I need-” Your words are cut off as Mammon curls his fingers inside of you again. You moan and bite your lip. “Come on, doll.” He coos from between your legs. 

“Please, Mammon.” The plea escapes your mouth before you can stop it. He immediately removes his fingers from you and you whine at the loss. He quickly scoots your chair back and picks you up. You let a surprised squeak at the motion but soon find your lips pressed to Mammon’s. Mammon kisses you as he walks you over to your bed. He breaks off the kiss as he lays you down on the bed. You are just about to start complaining from the lack of attention when Mammon pulls his shirt off. You can’t help but stare with your mouth slightly ajar.

You inadvertently lick your lips as you look at him and he just gives a smirk as he moves his body over yours and pins you in place. He kisses you roughly and rolls his hips against yours. You moan into his mouth at the contact. He slowly trails his kisses down your neck where he leaves a few marks on your skin. You tilt your head to give him better access and let out a whine as he bites a particularly sensitive spot. His hands slide down your sides and find the end of your shirt. He starts tugging the shirt up and finally gets it off of you.

He returns to kissing your neck but soon enough his kisses trail lower. He pushes your bra out of his way as he takes one nipple in his mouth. You let out a small whimper and card your fingers through his hair. After a little bit he switches to your other nipple and you let out a loud whine, “Mammon, hurry up.” He smirks as he pulls off of your nipple with a pop. He slips his jeans and boxers off slowly and you give him a pouty look for how long he’s taking. 

“How about you flip over.” Mammon suggests with a smirk in place on his face. You eagerly nod and turn over. Once you’re on your hands and knees, you feel him push your skirt up out of the way and he presses his cock against your core. “Damn you look so good like this.” Mammon comments as he presses into you. You let out a moan and you lower your upper half to the bed. 

Mammon runs his fingers up your back and one hand tangles in your hair. He begins to thrust in and out of you at a steady pace and pulls on your hair ever so slightly. You let out a small moan at the feeling. After a few moments, Mammon reaches around and starts to play with your breasts and he gives a slightly harder tug to your hair. You whimper, “Harder.” He pulls harder on your hair and you let out a loud moan. He wraps his arm around your torso and pulls your upper half against his. You whimper at the change of position and let out a moan when Mammon moans into your ear, “I want you to cum for me princess.” 

He knew saying things like that always got you close to your orgasm. You moan, “I’m close Mammon.” He shifts one of his hands so it’s pressed to your throat, he knows that you love being choked. You moan loudly at the pressure and after a few more thrusts your orgasm hits you. Mammon keeps thrusting into you as you clench around him. He whimpers at the feeling of you clenching around him and you feel him cum inside of you shortly after your orgasm. 

Mammon slowly lets you lay down before he pulls out of you. You roll over on your back and he kisses your forehead. You snuggle up to him, “See, I’m much better than studying.” You roll your eyes at him. 

“Now I need a nap before I try studying again.” You tell him with a yawn. 

He chuckles as your eyes drift close, “I’ll wake you up in an hour then.” You give a small noise of affirmation and snuggle closer to him as you drift off.


End file.
